The REAL Orange County
by ShawnBelle
Summary: The OTH hill gang and The Laguna Beach gang. A crossover between OTH and Laguna Beach from MTV. No need to watch Laguna Beach. Very, very interesting. All in Laguna Beach,Cali. Or "The O.C." Very self-explanitory. R&R. Or email me at Kristin233hotmail.com
1. Chapter 1 Parts 1&2

Major

Lauren "LC" Conrad-Popular girl in Laguna Beach. Cheerleader at Laguna High. Senior year. Best friends with Lo. Hates Kristen. Has a crush on Stephen. Used to date Talan and Nathan. Best friends with Haley and Brooke and thinks that Haley and Nathan should hookup. Associative with Peyton. Works at Papaya with Brooke and Haley.

Lauren "Lo" Bosworth-Popular girl in Laguna.Cheerleader at Laguna High.Senior.Best Friends with Brooke, LC and Haley.Hates Kristen and Peyton.Has a secret crush on Lucas.Dated Talan, Trey and Stephen.Thinks Brooke and Lucas suck together and Haley and Nathan should go out.

Kristin Cavalleri-Popular.Junior.Goes to Laguna high. Best friends with Peyton.Dating Stephen. Hates LC, Lo, and Brooke. Somewhat associate with Morgan.Associtaive with Haley.Has a crush on Nathan and Lucas. Used to date Trey, Tim and Sam. Works at Forever 21 with Peyton.

Christina Schuller-Popular.Senior.Cheerleader at Laguna High.Reverands daughter. Best friends with Morgan. Hates Kristen and Peyton. Thinks LC and Lo are superficial. But still talks to them. Is in LOVE with Jake. Dated Lucas. Friends with Brooke and Haley.Doesnt know Morgan likes Jake.Freinds with Haley and Brooke.

Morgan Olsen-Popular.Senior.Best friends with Christina. Hates Peyton.Asscoiative with Kristen. Talks to LC and Lo.Freinds with Brooke and Haley.Has a crush on Tim and Jake.Doesnt know Christina is in LOVE with Jake. Dated Tim.Doesnt talk to Lo and LC.

Brooklyn "Brooke" Davis-Popular. Captain Cheerleader at Laguna High.Best friends with Haley, Lo, LC and Christina. Dating Lucas. Used to date Stephen, Nathan, and Jake. Thinks Stephen is HOT. Somewhat associative with Morgan. Knows Haley likes Nathan and vice versa. Moved to Laguna 3 year's ago.Senior.Wors at Papaya with Haley and LC.

Haley"Hales" Cheerleader at Laguna High. Moved to Laguna 3 years ago. Best friends with Brooke, LC, Lo, Christina.Friends with Morgan. Associative with Kristen.Senior.Dated Stephen, Trey, and Talan.Thinks Nathan is the definition of FINE! Knows Stephen thinks she is hot. And that Talan still likes her. Works at Papaya with LC and Brooke. LC knows she talks to Kristen.

Peyton Sawyer-Best friends with Kristen.Freinds with Alison.Junior.Born in Laguna. Popular at Laguna. Used to date Lucas and Nathan. Knows Jake likes her. Likes Jake too. Knows Stephen hates her. Works at Forever 21 with Kristen. Associative with Jen.

Stephen Colleti-Popular at Laguna. Plays Basketball for Laguna High. On the Varsity team.Senior.Best friends with Nathan, Lucas, Talan, and Trey. Dating Kristen. Secretly like LC.Thinks Haley is HOT. Dated Brooke and Haley.Hates Peyton.

Trey Phillips-Popular at Laguna. Has his own club "Spider". So that's where everyone hangs out.Senior.Best fiends with Lucas, Nathan, Talan and Stephen. Dated Lo, and Haley. Secretly likes Lo and Kristen. Thinks Brooke is BEAUTIFUL.Kinda pissed that Lucas is with Brooke. Knows Lo likes Lucas.

Talan Torriero-Popular at Laguna. Bartender at Spider.Palys Basketball.Senior.Best friends with Lucas, Nathan, Stephen and Trey. Dated LC, Haley, and Lo. Likes Kristen, Haley, and Christina.Pissed that Nathan likes Haley cause he likes her too. Knows Christina is in LOVE with Jake and that pisses him off too. Brothers Tim.

Lucas Scott-Half Brothers with Nathan. Popular at Laguna. Moved to Laguna when Nathan did 2 years ago.Senior.Dating Brooke. Likes LC and Kristen. Plays Varsity. Co-Captian. Dated Christina and Peyton. Works at Spider too. Knows Haley and Nathan like eachother. Best friends with Stephen, Trey, Nathan and Talan.

Nathan Scott-Half Brothers with Lucas. Popular at Laguna. Moved to Laguna 2 years ago with Lucas and everyone.Senior.Plays Varsity Basketball.Captian.Is in LOVE with Haley. Used to date LC, Peyton and Brooke. Best friends with Lucas,Stephen, Trey and Talan.Thinks Kristen's cute. Works at Spider.

Tim Smith- Half-Brother of Talan.Junior.Popular.Plays Varsity Basket ball. Associative with Lucas and Nathan. Works at spider. Has a crush on Brooke, Kristen, and Christina. Used to date Kristen and Morgan. Friends with Sam. Best friends with Jake.

Jake Jagieiski-Junior.Popular.Plays Varsity basketball. Works at Café. Associative with Lucas and Nathan. Friends with Sam. Best friends with Tim. Has a crush on Peyton. Used to date Brooke.

Minor   
Sam Whitenberg-Dated Kristen.Junior.Likes Haley and Brooke.   
Karen  
Deb  
Dan  
Keith  
Jen-Friends with Brooke, Haley, LC and Lo.Associative with Peyton. Hates Kristen.  
Alex-Friends with Peyton and Kristen. Hates LC.

Chapter 1

It was a typical Monday. It was Haley and Brooke's day off so LC was standing alone putting clothes away in the "Pink Section" of Papaya. That's when she walked in with Alex. The only thing that ran threw LC's mind was 'oh hell no that bitch did not just walk in her'. But there she was. And even though she hated Kristin she still had to do her job. So she politely walked over to her.

"Can I help you"  
" Actually LC, I was wondering if you had this in a small" Kristen asked holding up a skanky black shirt.  
"No"Lc responded quickly.  
"Are you sure"Alision asked.  
"Positive" LC said walking away.

"Ok somebody's having a bad day. Is someone pissed cause Stephen didn't call her? Waw"Kristen said to Alison once LC was out of hearing range. Alision just laughed." You know I don't get it. Her and Stephen are 'just friends'. Why is she being so pissy"  
"Hello Kristen! Shes being pissy cause you have what she wants"  
"Ok but she had what I wanted and I never was like this"  
"Look can we just go we made her pissed"  
"Yea, lets get the hell out of her"  
"Bye LC" They both said as they walked out.

"UH what a bch"Haley said once LC finished telling her what happened.  
"I know she just walked in her like she owned the damn place expecting me to get all, I don't know but it wasn't gonna happen"

LC had just finished locking up and was in her car on her way to her house so she can get dressed to go to Haley's. Brooke, Lo, Christina and Morgan were going to be so they could discuss the party they were planning.

"Look LC I got to go. Just get home get your $$ over here so we can plan this bangin party" Haley said.  
"Alright.Love ya"  
"Love ya too"

Haley looked around her room. She was scared. They were going to be throwing this awesome party but she was afraid that if she invited Nathan that something might happen with him and her. And if she invited Stephen and Kristen something might happen with LC and Kristen.

"God what a messed up world we live in" Haley said out loud just as Brooke walked in.  
"Why are you talking to yourself," Brooke asked.  
That's when Haley noticed her.  
"God Brooke give me a damn heart attack will ya"  
"Sorry but you were just sitting her looking like a bump on a log I had to say something. What's up? Or down"  
"What"  
"Well your sitting her looking upset so instead of say what's up, I said what's down. Ya know get it up down"  
"Whatever. That's got me so 'down' as you put it is the fact that the party's like 3 days away and we still don't have a guest list. I mean how do we invite Stephen without him bringing Kristen. And how do we invite Nathan without me acting weird around him. How do we invite anybody? We all like each other or just cant stand eachother. We all know Kristen will bring Peyton. I mean noone likes her...  
"Chill Hales. Everything will work out. That's why we invited LC, Lo, Christina and Morgan to help us out"  
"Your right"  
"Of course I'm right. I wouldn't be Brooklyn 'Brooke' Davis if I wasn't right"

They both just started to laugh.

Part 2 of Chapter 1

LC, Lo, Morgan, and Christina had just arrived. They were talking about Stephen and Kristen's on and off again relationship. Or lack there of. When Haley finally realized they hadn't talked about the party yet. The real reason why they were all there.

"Ok. This is great and all. But we really need to talk about the party. And first up is guest list. Who's coming and who's not" Haley said.

"Alright. Here are the obvious choices. I took it upon my self to write down some people" Lo said getting out a piece of paper.

"Always the prepared one" LC said.

"Hahaha. That's what you say now. Anyways, the obvious ones are us, Stephen, Trey, Talan, Nathan and Lucas. Did I forget anyone" Lo asked looking around.

"Ok. I hate to bring it up but I have to. Were gonna have to invite Kristen. And even though most of us don't like her she is dating Stephen. And if we don't invite her then Stephen wont come. It's that simple. You forgot Tim and Jake. Plus Jen, Alison and Jennifer. Plus with Kristen comes Peyton so her too" Christina said.

"Your right" LC said.

"She is" Brooke and Haley asked at the same time.

"Yea. I hate Kristen for obvious reasons but she's gonna come anyways" LC said standing up." Now if were done here I gotta go see Dieter who you also forgot"

"Yea were done. See you guys on Monday" Haley said.

"Don't forget Cheer practice is Monday" Brooke said standing up to leave as well.

"Got it" Lo, LC, Christina and Haley said.

When they all left Haley picked up the phone to call Kristen. Sure LC hated her but there was more to Kristen then boyfriend stealing. And LC knew that Haley talked to Kristen. It only rang twice before she finally picked up.

"Hello" Kristen said.

"Meet me at the Café in 5" Haley said.

"All right bye" Kristen said hanging up.

The Café

"Look Kristen I don't know what happened with you LC, all I know is what she told me and it wasn't much" Haley said taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"What'd she tell you" Kristen asked.

"That you stole her boyfriend. But she didn't say who"

"Ahhhh. The infamous boyfriend-stealing story. Here it is…

Flashback to Laguna High three years ago

"Look LC were best friends why would I wanna steal Talan? You guys are super cute together" Kristen asked.

"I don't know maybe cause your ass is jealous. You're a freshman. Not that there's anything wrong with that but Talan would never go for you. And sure were best friends. But come on I've seen the way you look at him. He's just not going there," LC said.

"That's a little harsh LC even for you"

"It's the truth Krsiten.Look I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that's how it goes," LC said.

End Flashback

"Wow.That's harsh. I can't believe LC was ever like that," Haley said.

"Yea well that was before you and Brooke came to town. She was a total bitch. But then Stephen showed an interest and he made it clear he hates bitches so she turned all nice. That's when I met Peyton. Who LC also trashed on. They used to be friends too. Until Peyton started to date Nathan when Nathan and Lucas came to town" Kristen said.

"Yea I can tell. Look I have to go"

"Why is it that every time someone mentions Nathan's name you get all weird and bail," Kristen asked.

"I don't. I just have to go" Haley said.

"You didn't have to go five minutes ago. Look I know about the party. So does he. He's siked to go. He can't wait to see you in your dress" Kristen said.

"And how do you know this"

"I went to visit Stephen today at the court and he was there, he took some time out to talk to me. He likes you Hales. A lot. I don't get why you guys just wont go out," Kristen said.

"And I don't get why you don't just dump Stephen and either go out with Talan or Lucas"

"Yea ok. That'll be the day," Kristen said walking out of the shop and to Haley's car.

"Come on. I'll take you home" Haley said as she and Kristen go in.

"Lets go to the Mall. Its open for like another 4 hours" Kristen said.

"And do what" Haley asked.

"We'll look for your dress that'll kill Nathan" Kristen said.

"Alright lets go then," Haley said as she got off the exit for the mall.

THE MALL

"Look at this one" Kristen said holding up a red dress.

"Dumbass it's a BLACK AND WHITE party. Only black and white. God you really are blonde" Haley said.

"Your real funny" Kristen said putting the dress back and walking over to a rack that had just black dresses."Ok this is THE one" Kristen said picking up a cute black dress.

"Love it" Haley said." And this one for you" Haley said holding up a white dress. (Same one from episode)

"Love it" Kristen said.

They walked up to the cash register and purchased their dresses. They were leaving when Kristen suggested they should go see Stephen.

"No" Haley said.

"Oh come on. It's only his house. I mean who could possibly be there except Lucas, Talan, Dieter, Trey and Nathan" Kristen said.

"No"

"Come on Hales. You know you wanna see Nathan" Kristen said.

"Alright.We'll stay for an hour," Haley said as they pulled down Stephens street.

"Stephen" Kristen said as they walked into his house.

"Kristen" Stephen said form the living room.

When Kristen and Haley walked into the living room there sat Nathan, Lucas, Trey and Talan all with no shirt on.

"Kristen" Haley said aggravated.

"Haley" Kristen said back.

"Hey Haley" Lucas said getting up to put on his shirt and hug Haley.

"Hey Luke.Uh, you smell"

"Yea we just got done playing basketball"

"At 9:00"Haley asked.

"Yea" Nathan said getting up and brushing past her.

She wasn't imagining things cause she felt a shock. And the look he gave her she knew he felt it too. Then Lucas saved her.

"Where's the rest of your crowd"

"Getting their beauty sleep" Kristen said.

"Ahh"Luke said going to sit down.

"I'm gonna go to the Kitchen" Haley said.

"Sure you are" Stephen said.

"Stephen" Kristen said as she smacked him.

"Oww"

"Well you deserved it" Kristen said.

Kitchen

"Hey Hales" Nathan said.

"Hey Nathan" Haley said going into the refrigerator.

"There's nothing in there. We ate it all" Nathan said.

"I can tell" Haley said looking at it.

"Can we talk" Nathan asked.

"Sure" Haley said facing him.

"About the party. Look were you ever gonna invite me formally" Nathan asked.

"Yea of course" Haley said.

"Right that's why I heard it from Lucas instead who you told first" Nathan asked.

"What do you want me to do Nathan" Haley asked getting frustrated.

"What I want you to do is tell me why since that night that we kissed you've been acting like you cant talk to me" Nathan said.

"Cause I cant" Haley said whispering

"Why" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, get a clue. That obviously meant something to me and to you. Since Kristen keeps telling me that you keep telling her that you're like in love with me," Haley said.

"Haley…

"Hey is anything in the refrigerator" Talan asked.

"NO" Haley and Nathan both said.

"Hales you ready go" Kristen asked.  
"Yea"Haley said looking at Nathan." Lets go. We'll talk later Nathan. At the party. Its at the hotel." Haley said walking away.

Kristen and Haley had been sitting in silence for what seemed like ever when Kristen finally broke it.

"What happened" Kristen asked.

"Nothing" Haley replied pulling into Kristen's driveway." I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yea"Kristen said getting out." You can talk to me Hales"

"I know I can" Haley said as she pulled out.


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

Chapter 3

It was the start of the party. Almost everyone had gotten there. They were just waiting on Stephen and Nathan. Apparently they decided fashionably late was the way to go. Kristen had showed up with Peyton and Alison.

"Hey LC. Why are you staring at the door" Brooke asked.

"Hey Brooke. Just waiting for Stephen to show up. Hows Haley" LC asked.

"A wreck. Luke's over there comforting her. I can't believe he would say that" Brooke said.

"He didn't" LC said.

"What? How do you know that" Brooke asked.

"Well, I asked Jen who's like best friends with Nathan and he never said that Haley was a hoe and that him and her had sex. It was Talan trying to get Haley mad at Nathan and then make his move" LC said.

"Oh" Brooke said looking towards the door noticing that Stephen and Nathan came in.

Brooke walked away and went towards Nathan.

"Hey Stephen.Nathan.Can we talk" Brooke asked.

"Sure Brooke what's up" Nathan asked.

"Ok here's the deal. Supposedly you said that Haley was a hoe and that you and her had sex. Whats the deal" Brooke asked. She was pretty calm and that surprised her.

"Oh that, Look that's Talan. He's pissed at me for some reason and I know he likes Haley and now he's trying to act like me and Haley had sex or something" Nathan said." Where is she" He asked.

"In the back. Theres Lucas. I need some making out" Brooke said walking away.

"Ok, gross Brooke. That's my brother" Nathan said walking towards the balcony.

LC was watching Stephen and Kristen when Stephen finally walked over to her.

"Hey LC" Stephen said giving her a hug.

"Hey Stephen. Whats wrong with you and Kristen" LC asked.

"Don't know. Apparently she's mad cause I told her I would be here earlier and that we would only be here for an hour. But now that I'm here I don't want to leave. So who planned this party? Cause its awesome" Stephen asked.

"Me, Lo, Christina, Brooke, and Morgan. Look if you want to leave go ahead," LC said.

"No. I'll leave in like 5 minutes," Stephen said looking at his watch.

"Why" LC asked.

"Cause in 5,4,3,2,1…

"Stephen lets go" Kristen said from the door.

"That'll happen. Hey come over at like 4 tomorrow ok," Stephen asked.

"Yea sure" LC said giving him a hug and then walking away.

Nathan walked outside to find Haley crying and just looking at the ocean. It upset him to see her like this.

"You know, I hate it when you cry" Nathan said.

Haley looked up and wiped away the tears. She didn't want him to see her. Not yet and not like this.

"You look hot Hales" Nathan said standing next to her.  
"Yea if you're definition of hot is me standing here with Mascara down my face then sure I look hot" Haley said.

"Then you do" Nathan said.

"Thanks" Haley said looking at him smiling. Nathan just smiled back and then continued to look at the ocean.

"Beautiful night huh" Nathan asked.

"Yea. Can we finish talking? Cause I'm tired of going around in circles with you Nathan" Haley said.

"Sure" Nathan said looking at her.

"When I told you that the kiss meant something to me you were about to say something. What was it? But before you answer that, I want to know this, how come you kissed me" Haley asked.

"Do you remember that night" Nathan asked.

"Vaguely. Why" Haley asked.

"I remember that night like it was yesterday. In fact I have dreams every night about that night…

Flashback to 2 months ago

"Nathan do you think I'm hot" A drunk Haley asked.

"More than you know Hales. More than you know" Nathan said looking at her.

"How come you don't make a move. I mean if a guy thinks a girls hot then he should make a move. How come you haven't" Haley asked.

"Cause you haven't showed an intrest" Nathan said.

"Well I am now" Haley said sitting on his lap.

"Yea I can tell" Nathan said.

"Kiss me" Haley said

"Are you sure Hales" Nathan asked.

"Yea" Haley said.

And then Nathan leaned in to kiss her

End Flashback

"I had no idea…

"Don't worry about it Hales. It's kind of stupid. I mean you were drunk," Nathan said.

"Uh, Nathan sit down"

"I cant. I gotta go. Im taking LO home and she's pretty trashed so I gotta go. Come over to Stephens with LC tomorrow at 4.OK"Nathan said standing by the door.

"Yea. Sure" Haley said.

LC walked out to the Balcony where Haley was watching Nathan help Lo into his car.

"Funny huh" LC said watching them.

"What's funny" Haley asked.

"That we both got invited to Stephens tomorrow," LC said.

"Yea. By both the guys that we like" Haley said.

"I think its time we got to sleep" LC said.

"Yea I think it is" Haley said walking into the room.

Haley sat on the couch while LC got ready. A few minutes later she came out to see Haley sitting there staring off into space.

"You coming" LC asked.

"In a minute" Haley said.

"OK"LC said walking away.

Haley looked at the room. It's hard to believe Nathan occupied it only a mere 30 minutes ago. The room still smelled like him. Haley looked down at the picture. It was he and she at the Winter Ball. They had decided to go as friends but ended up kissing that night and reveling their true feelings for one another. But the next day he asked out Lo. Haley got up. Put the picture back and went to the light switch. She turned around and looked straight at the picture and whispered" Goodnight Nathan" and then turned the light off and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bonfire ep

Chapter 4

LC and Haley were getting ready to go over to Stephens when Haley's phone started to play "Shadow" by Ashlee Simpson. LC just looked at Haley.

"What? I like the song"

Haley looked at the id and it said KRISTEN. She looked back at LC who was putting on her makeup and then looked at the phone. She hesitantly answered it.

"Hello" Haley said.

"Hey Hales" Kristen said.

Haley walked outside to the balcony.

"What's up" Haley asked.

"Nothing. Just sitting here bored. Stephen hasn't called yet and he promised me he would" Kristen said.

"Oh" Haley said.

"What are you doing today" Kristen asked.

Haley pondered the thought of whether she should tell Kristen that her and LC were going to Stephens or just her. But if she said just her then she would tell her to pick her up. She thought against that one and just decided to go with the truth.

"Me and LC are going to Stephens soon" Haley said.

"You and LC" Kristen asked.

"Yea" Haley said.

"When did he ask you guys to come over" Kristen asked.

"Well, Stephen asked LC at the party and before Nathan left to take Lo home he told me to come over too" Haley said.

"Oh" Kristen said.

"Does that bother you" Haley asked.

"It does, but it's not my decision to make. Look, call me when LC drops you off at home so you can come and pick me up so we can go do something" Kristen said.

"How about you come over instead and we can just hang out" Haley said.

"Nah. Lets do something" Kristen said.

"Doesn't matter, I didn't put gas in my car so we gotta take yours" Haley said.

"Ok. Im gonna let you go" Kristen said.

"Alright bye" Haley said.

"Bye" Kristen said before she hung up.

LC came out wearing her best outfit (top,bottom,shoes) for Stephen.

"Look at you" Haley said.

"Yea well I gotta look good" LC said.

"Know what you mean. Im gonna go get dressed" Haley said walking away.

"Hey who was on the phone" LC asked.

Haley had hoped she wouldn't ask. But no such luck there.

"Kristen" Haley said.

"Oh" LC said.

"I'm gonna go" Haley said.

"Yea" LC said.

5 minutes later Haley emerged dressed to kill.

"Damn girl" LC said.

"Lets just go" Haley said.

Stephen's

They had gotten to Stephens at 4:00 exactly. Stephen and Nathan were the only ones there so Haley knew something was bound to happen. And she was right when she got a call from Kristen 10 minutes after they had arrived.

"Haley who's calling? You're other boyfriend" Stephen asked.

Haley looked at Stephen and just gave him the nastiest look ever and then looked at Nathan. She looked back at the phone and decided against it. She told Kristen she would call her when she left.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want anything LC, Stephen….

They both shook their heads no. They were too busy cuddling on the couch.

"Hales" Nathan asked.

"I'll go with you" Haley said getting up.

LC looked at Haley and then at Nathan. She gave Haley the go ahead look and went back to cuddling with Stephen. Haley looked back and LC and rolled her eyes. Sometimes that girl was unbelievable. She looked at her and Stephen. They were so cute together. She didn't know why they didn't just go out. Sure, Kristen was her friend but she thought Stephen and LC looked way better together than him and Kristen. But that was just her opinion. Her and Nathan entered the Kitchen not speaking to eachother. It killed her not to speak to him. She looked at Stephen and LC cuddling. She laughed.

"What" Nathan asked as he brought out 2 Coke's.

"Nothing. Its just Stephen and LC. You could swear they were going out the way they're cuddling" Haley said.

"That's cause they're in love. But they're too afraid to tell eachother. Not knowing that the other one wants it too," Nathan said.

"Is this about them or us" Haley asked catching on.

"Whatever you want it to be Hales. Im playing your game and apparently its working against me" Nathan said.

"I have no game Nathan. Im working with you. Look, what the hell do you want me to say" Haley asked.

"The truth. For once in your life Haley Elizabeth James, I want you to tell me the truth. About how you really feel about me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Just the truth" Nathan said.

"You wanna know the truth Nathan. Fine, I'll tell you the truth. The truth is………

"Wonder what they're talking about" LC said.

"Who cares" Stephen asked.

"I do. Look Stephen I like you and all but I cant play this game" LC said.

"What game" Stephen asked.

"This game. The game where you're with Kristen and kissing on her and then the next you're with me. I'm not trying to be a bitch. But what I want from you is the truth. And I want you to pick me or her. Stephen, we've been friends for a really long time. Practically forever. But, I've liked you forever. And all of a sudden one day you show interest in me and the next you ask her out. I'm lost. Which is it" LC asked.

"LC…


	4. Chapter 4 The bonfire cont

Chapter 5

(Continue of Chapter 4.The Bonfire is the name of this episode. Forgot to mention the chapters are usually based on the episodes. They will either be 3 or 4 chapters long. This is the 2nd one in this episode.)

"You wanna know the truth Nathan. Fine, I'll tell you the truth. The truth is that I remember what happened that night when we kissed. In full detail actually" Haley said.

"Then why lie," Nathan asked.

"Because, I looked at our pictures from the Winter Ball Nathan. The same night that we said that we liked each other. The day before you decided to ask Lo out. I love Lo. She's one of my best friends in fact. But that hurt. I thought you and me had something that was well on its way to being good and here you come being Nathan Scott the guy who's always right when it comes to woman and you go and ask out one of my best friends. I just couldn't stand you and I kept my feelings to myself for like ever. I only told Kristen and then I had to tell LC" Haley said on the verge of tears. She finally let him know what she had been feeling for the past few months.

"LC, I don't know what to say. I have to see what I want and at this point I don't know. Things with Kristen aren't that great. In fact they suck. But things with us have never gotten to this point. Its only been cuddling and making out. I don't know what to do anymore," Stephen said.

"Let me make this easier for you then I'm leaving. Call Kristen and you can see for yourself what a bitch she is" LC said.

"LC"Stephen said getting up.

"What"LC said.

"Can you just hold on for a sec"Stephen asked.

"OK.What is so important Stephen"LC asked.

"Are you going to the bonfire" Stephen asked.

"You called me back here to ask me if I'm….

"Just answer it" Stephen said.

"Yea.Im coming with Brooke, Lo, Hales, Christina and Morgan. Possibly Nathan and Lucas if everything goes as planned"LC said.

"Ok"Stephen said.

"Are you going with Kristen"LC asked.

"No. But shell be there" Stephen said.

"What happened"LC asked.

"She came over with Alison one night and cooked me and Dieter dinner. It sucked but the whole time she was on the phone with Sam. I don't know what to do anymore," Stephen said.

"Ok.Look, I would love to stay but I gotta go pick up Brooke and then get ready"LC said walking into the Kitchen.

(Before LC walks in. A/N:I know the Kristen dinner didn't happen till later on in this episode but I had to throw it in there. It fit)

"Haley. I have to tell you something. And I don't think you're gonna like it" Nathan said.

"What is it" Haley asked.

"I…

Just then LC and Stephen walked in.

"Hales, I hate to break up this little love fest but I gotta go pick up Brooke and then drop you off"LC said.

"Alright.Nathan you're going to the Bonfire later with Stephen right" Haley asked.

"Yea"Nathan said.

"We'll talk there," Haley asked.

"Sure" Nathan said.

LC's Car

"Hey LC turn that down. I gotta listen to my message and then call Kristen" Haley said.

"Hanging out with her today"LC asked.

"Yea"Haley said.

"Cool. What time do you want me to pick you up so we can go to the bonfire"LC asked.

"Um, actually I was thinking I'll go with Kristen and Alison and then you and Jen can bring me home. Sounds cool" Haley asked.

"Sure"LC said.

"Thanks" Haley said as she was listening to the message…

"Hey Hales its Kristen.Look, this isn't me ruining your time with your man. Just kidding.Anyways.I have to tell you something and I don't think you're gonna like it. Peyton called me a little while ago. Her and Nathan hooked up like 2 days ago. Supposedly he was pissed at you or something and they hooked up. It was just a one-time deal though. It hasn't happened again. Anyways, call me when you get this. Love ya"

Haley stared at her phone. Did she hear her correctly? Nathan and Peyton hooked up? What? That's what he had to tell her? Oh my god! LC noticed Haley didn't look so good.

"What's wrong Hales"LC asked.

"Nathan and Peyton apparently hooked up like 2 days ago" Haley said.

"Who told you"LC asked.  
"You knew" Haley asked.

"No! If I knew I would've told you Hales. Was it Krsiten"LC asked.

"Yea"Haley said.

"What if she's lying? You know she does like Nathan"LC said.

"No. Nathan had to tell me something before you guys walked in. What if that's it," Haley asked


End file.
